


Santa and His Reindeer

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Like so much, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ugly Sweaters, cuteness, just a little bit, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Auston goes to an ugly sweater team party. Mitch pulls out all the stops. Things get awkward. The boys don't understand feelings. It's cute guys.





	Santa and His Reindeer

Auston looks down and sighs. He can’t believe he let Naz convince him to do this. The sweater he got at the thrift store is itchy and covered in sequins. It’s gross. But, whatever. It’s a team thing. They’ll all look just as weird. He brushes his hands over the sweater one more time before walking to the door. He dons his wool coat and scarf. He doesn’t want to pull on his toque because of his hair. He knows how cold it is outside, and he knows he’s going to regret it, but he leaves it where it is. He checks his pockets for keys and wallet. Then, he heads out. 

The party is taking place at the Marleau’s house, because where else? Auston’s sure Mitch is already there. Probably spent the night last night, knowing him. 

When he pulls up along the curb, there’s already a line of cars leading from Patrick’s house. The lights are on, and he can hear the music from where he’s standing on the curb. It’s Christmas music. Like it would be anything else.   
Auston doesn’t ring the doorbell. (He hasn’t rung the doorbell at Patrick’s house since his first year.) He walks inside to see all his teammates in bright, fluffy, sparkly ugly Christmas sweaters. Honestly, it’s a mess. Willy looks like a glitter monster threw up on his. He has glitter all over his hair for god sakes. 

“Hey, kid!” Mo waves him over. They all have beers in their hands, and Auston feels like he needs one. 

“Nice sweater,” Jake says with a nod. Jake is wearing some weird sweater with Rudolph and his nose is a giant red puffball. 

“You too.” Auston nods back.

“Here.” Naz has suddenly appears next to him and hands him a cup. “I saw you come in. You’ll probably be wanting one of these.”

“Thank man. Where’s Mitch?”

Mo shrugs. “Went off somewhere with Patty’s kids.”

Auston groans. “That’s not a good combination.”

They all laugh. 

“You would know better than any of us,” Naz chuckles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Auston takes a long swig of beer. 

“Oh, you know. The two of you practically billeted here with the amount of time you spent with Patty and his kids.”

Auston squints at Naz not sure he even believes himself. But he lets it slide. He takes another swig of beer.

Santa is Coming to Town comes on the stereo. Auston can hear some sleigh bells over by the stairs. He doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like when Mitch has disappeared with the kids and things seem to be coming together. Mitch and the kids are a very scary combo. 

“Oh shit!” someone says. Auston looks up, and there are the four Marleau children led by Mitch, prancing down the stairs in Christmas reindeer onesies.   
They are pulling a red wagon that Auston has seen lying around on occasion, piled high with gifts. Patty who looks completely annoyed with the entire situation follows behind in a Santa suit. Auston shakes his head in disbelief and taking another sip of beer. 

“Shit, Mitchy.” Brownie pulls him in, giving him a noogie. 

Mitch beams. He pushes the hoodie of his onesie down. “There’s one for everyone. Patty’s gonna hand ‘em out.”

“Oh no. You get back here you little monster!” Patty calls and Mitch sneaks off to the kitchen. “You get back here and help. This was your idea, kiddo.”

Mitch pops above the counter with a hurt look on his face. “Don’t call me kiddo. I’m not a kid. Not like these boogers.” Mitch ruffles some of the boys' hair as he walks over to Patty. 

Auston stays back as the two of them sort through the mound of presents handing them out. Mitch carries an armful over to the four boys where they’re sitting at the dining room table. Their faces light up, and Auston can’t help but smile.

“What are you smiling at, buddy?”

Auston shrugs. “Sometimes it seems like you have such a way with kids. Then, I remember you turned twelve this year.” 

Mitch scoffs and chucks a cookie at him. He visibly shrinks, though, when Christina clears her throat and glares at him from across the room.

“See? Point and case.” Auston upends his beer.

“Screw you, dude.” Mitch sulks over and grabs the last box in the wagon. “This was for you. But, maybe I should just keep it for myself.”

Auston rolls his eyes because he knows if Mitchy got him a present, he’s gonna give it to him. It only takes a moment longer before Mitch is walking over to Auston with a blush growing on his cheeks. It’s a fairly small box. Auston turns it over before giving Mitch a questioning look.

“You aren’t proposing to me, are ya Mitchy.” 

Mitch turns beat red, his shoulders going up to his ear. “Nah man. Just open it already.”

Auston studies Mitch for a second. He sighs and puts his beer down on the counter next to him. He snaps the tape on one side of the box and gingerly takes the box out of the wrapping. It does still look like a jewelry box. 

Auston gives Mitch a quizzical look, who is still blushing and attempting not to look at Auston. He lifts the lid from the box and stares at what’s inside. It’s a simple silver chain with a small round pendant on the front. He lifts it. On one side is his number. On the other is Mitch’s. 

“I… I know you’ve got your necklace and everything, and I know how much it means to you. But, I wanted you have something of us, ya know?” Mitch rubs the back of his neck. “If… if you don’t wear it, I get it. You have that one from your mom.”

Tears prick Auston’s eyes, so he pulls Mitch into a hug. There’s nothing else to do in that moment. Mitch gasps and buries into Auston. “Of course I’m gonna wear it, Mitchy.”

“Aww look at those two lovebirds,” Kappy whistles. 

Mitch pulls away and rubs his neck again. “Glad you like it, man.” He turns and walks back into the party, disappearing among teammates. Auston is left with the necklace and the phantom touch of Mitch in his arms.

 

He’s waiting outside for Mitch towards the end of the party. Mitch is always one of the last ones to leave, even if he was the first to show up. 

“You need to tell him.” That’s Patty. “Don’t keep beating around the bush.”

“Night, Patty.” Mitch walks out the door and stops stock still when he sees Auston.

“Hey,” Auston says as he pushes off the wall. He smiles shyly at Mitch. Patty is in the doorway. He nods at Auston before walking inside and closing the door behind him. Mitch jumps at the sound.

“What are you doing here?”

Auston shrugs. “Waiting for you. You seemed a little too drunk to be driving home tonight.”

“That’s what Patty said too,” Mitch mutters at his feet.

“I can drive you.”

Mitch’s eyes snap to Auston. He looks… scared.

“Oh. No. You don’t have to do that. I’m fine, really. I can get myself home.”

“Mitchy… Mitchy. I can see how drunk you are.” He puts a hand on Mitch’s shoulder and sees how he visibly relaxes under it. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Mitch takes a deep breath then nods. Auston pulls him in close and drapes his arm across Mitch’s shoulders. 

In the car, Mitch is picking at something on his jeans and keeps looking from Auston, to the ground, to the window. Auston gives him a look of worry, but Mitch just blushes and looks away.

“Are… are you okay? You can tell me.” Auston says once he’s parked outside Mitch’s apartment complex.

Mitch shakes his head. “No. I’m good. Really.” He reaches for the door handle just as Auston reaches for him.

“Mitch, please. Something’s up. I want… I want to be able to help.”

“There’s nothing… nothing really to do.” Mitch turns and puts on a very unfamiliar fake Mitch smile. Auston hates it. 

“No. Not cool dude. I’m your best friend.”

“You’re not my best friend, like not even close. There’s Willy and Kappy and Patty and – hey!” Auston punches in the shoulder and the two of them dissolve into laughter. “Okay, yeah. But this, this is personal.”

“I can help. Let me help.”

Mitch swallows and closes his eyes. Auston hates how sad he looks. So, he does the one thing he told himself he’d never do; he leans over the console of his car and kisses Mitch. It’s a quick kiss on the lips, no tongue, no heat, no anything. But Mitch looks like Auston just brought him the moon and all the stars.

“Wh-what was that?”

Auston shrugs. “It felt right.”

Mitch punches him like actually punches him in the shoulder. Auston whines and rubs it. 

“What the fuck was that for?”

“What the fuck was the kiss for? Are you trying to make fun of me? Did Patty put you up to this?”

“What are you talking about?” It’s almost as if he goes unheard as Mitch continues on.

“I’m gonna kill him. He promised. He fucking promised he wouldn’t tell anyone. It’s a crush and stupid fucking crush! I can’t believe I was stupid enough   
to fall for a fucking…”

“Whoa, slow down there bud before you say something you can’t come back from.”

Mitch looks at him with wide eyes, as if realizing what he was about to say.

“Patty didn’t put me up to anything, Mitch.”

Mitch’s shoulders slump. “Then… why did you kiss me?”

Auston shrugs. He rubs his shoulder a bit more before making eye contact. “Because I wanted to. Because I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

“Really?”

Auston nods. “Yeah, you idiot.”

Mitch’s face lights up and he surges forward grabbing Auston by the neck and hauling him in for another kiss. This has a lot more passion, heat, tongue   
even.

Mitch pulls away with a sultry look and licks his lips. “You wanna come up with me?”

Auston huffs. He runs his fingers over Mitch’s face just to feel him. “Is that even a fucking question?”

Mitch giggles and opens the car door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of my 12 Days of Christmas series. Let me know what you think and come check me out on Tumblr @josthockeythings!


End file.
